Bio Girl
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: There's a new girl in the house, and she's as bionic as all the Lab Rats combined. What's more? She's a certain someone's daughter. And when she develops a crush on one of the Rats? Things get a little... Interesting. Can the Rats survive this whirlwind girl with no control? Or is another lab going to be necessary soon?
1. New Girl

**Hello again, readers! I know, I know, I take **_**forever**_** to update, but in all honesty, I don't actually own a computer. I have to go to the library, or, as of right now, use my grandfather's. I'm saving up though, so hopefully I'll be able to get my own soon. Also, this is the third time I've rewritten this, so I hope you all enjoy! Now, on to the story! **

Taking a deep breath, I fixed the strap on my bag nervously before reaching out and knocking on the door in front of me and waiting. The wait wasn't long, it opened suddenly after only a minute and thirty-seven seconds, making me nearly jump. I didn't recognize the kid who'd opened it, which made me pause.

"Can I help you?" The kid spoke.

"Oh! Um, I'm just looking for Donald Davenport. Do I have the right address?" Luckily, I managed not to stutter. He looked me over carefully before nodding once and turning away.

"Big D!" The sudden yell had me putting my hands over my ears almost before I realized he was yelling, but I put my hands down before he even turned back toward me. He stepped back and let me inside, closing the door behind us. "I'll be right back.. Uh..?"

"S-Sabrina..."

"Be right back, Sabrina. I'm just going to go find him," he told me before walking away, but he stopped suddenly. "Oh right, I'm Leo. Leo Dooley, resident awesome one!"

"Nice to meet you," I replied, turning my head as someone else walked into the living room (which was bigger than my entire house, by the way!). Several someones, actually: a brunette girl, a slim boy with light-ish hair, a much larger guy with dark hair and Donald Davenport himself.

"What is it, Leo? We were in the middle of trai- Who is this?" I ignored the fact that Donald interrupted himself. I knew how he worked, I knew what he was talking about.

"Er, well, you see..." I stopped as all of them stared at me, growing increasingly nervous each moment that passed. Finally, I managed to gather enough courage to actually say a complete sentence. "My name is Sabrina Myers."

Davenport didn't react, except to stare at me in total shock.

"Mr. Davenport? Are you okay?" The boy who hadn't introduced himself yet asked, obviously concerned.

Davenport shook himself. "Of course! Yes, I'm fine! Right. Sabrina, meet Bree, Adam and Chase, and of course you've met Leo."

"Right. Anyway, um, well.." Davenport looked at me expectantly. "I'm.. I.."

"Well don't just stand there, spit it out! Gosh, even I don't have that much trouble with words," Adam stated randomly.

I took a deep breath, ready to actually succeed with saying what I wanted to. "I'm finally bionic, Dad."

No one reacted for a moment, but then one "What?!" and four simultaneous "Dad?!"'s were shouted, loud enough for it to hurt my ears, not that that was hard to accomplish.


	2. Problems

**Here we go, the new version of chapter two! Hopefully I'll be able to keep updating frequently, but I make no promises. Enjoy!**

Okay, so after only two days in the Davenport-Dooley home, I was already being driven up the wall. Oh, wait! You don't know my story! Right, well, sixteen years ago, Donald Davenport was married to a very beautiful, smart young woman. After only a few months, they were blessed with twin daughters, whom they named Sabrina and Alyssa. Alyssa died after only a few days from a respiratory problem that couldn't be fixed, but Sabrina (me, obviously) survived. Donald decided to make me bionic, but there was some kind of issue with the chip and it didn't work. When my mother found out, she was furious; angry enough to divorce Donald and leave him, taking me with her. She never could get the chip out, though, so I grew up with... Issues. Anyway, two days before I came to my father's house, my bionics showed themselves for the first time, and the rest is history.

Okay, back to the 'up the wall' thing. Basically, Tasha was freaking out because she had a new daughter, Bree was excited to have a sister, Donald (I refuse to call the man Dad) was trying to get my chip updated, and Adam, Chase and Leo refused to leave my side. In other words, I was being smothered, and I couldn't stand the thought of them maybe learning my secrets. Adam was my favorite of everyone though, he seemed harmless enough. A little on the slow side, but he had some genuinely good ideas, even if no one else listened. For instance, recreating Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon? Genius! Although Donald was pissed that the lab was covered in confetti... Still worth it!

Yes, I'm a bit strange. I watch kid's shows, animes, Grey's Anatomy (Meredith should totally be with George, not Derek) and Doctor Who (I miss David Tennant...!), and read Harry Potter. What can I say, I'm a geek. Right, now you're all caught up!

"Sabrina?" I look**(1)** up from my book as Chase's voice cuts through my concentration, and judging from his annoyed expression, he's been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"Oh, sorry Chase. I'm just really into this book. _The History of Denmark_? Totally legit, have you read this?" His expression clears instantly.

"Only four times! The Vikings were so cool! Wait, not what I was wanting to talk to you about," I smile apologetically for getting him off topic. "Mr. Davenport was just wondering if you wanted to join our training today."

"No thanks." I turn back to my book.

"Why do you do that?" I look back at him.

"Do what?"

"Change the subject or go silent whenever bionics are mentioned."

"That's a rather personal question, don't you think?"

"Well, we're supposed to be family, right? And family talks to each other, right?"

"I.. I guess.." I look at my book for a moment before closing it and motioning for him to follow me to my room. As soon as he's inside, I close the door and deactivate Eddie (That ridiculous security system gets on my nerves more than Bree's mall trips. I'm a girl, not a fashion model!). "What I tell you, you can't tell anyone. This is personal, very much so, and I will not hesitate to ignore you for the rest of our continued existence."

"Understood."

"I've had problems in the past. Big ones. Problems that have had me in and out of therapy since I was six."

"Such as?"

"For starters, Dissasociative Identity Disorder**(2)**. Whenever I feel threatened in any way, my alternate comes out. She goes by Tristan," Chase immediately has the strangest look on his face. "What?"

"That sounds like one of my glitches. Mr. Davenport took my adrenaline rush and maxed it out."

"So.. Fight-or-fight?"

"Bingo."

"Okay.. Next up, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

"How severe?"

"Notice I said Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, not OCD."

"Got it."

"Chase.. I'm on a lot of medication. A lot. I think that's what had my bionics out when I was younger. A few days ago, I was in a really big hurry. I overslept and was late for school. So late, I forgot to take any of my medication. That day in gym class, I threw a softball through two cement walls, aced a history test I hadn't been in class for, and got home before my mother, who gets off work the same time I leave school, works five minutes away from home, and has a car. Usually my run is thirty minutes."

"So what you're telling me is that you have all three bionics."

"Basically."

"That's impressive."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell about the meds, but Mr. Davenport will find out about the bionics sooner or later." I hesitate and look away for a moment. Chase's expression softens. "Look, you tell Mr. Davenport about your bionics, and I'll stand right next to you. If either of you start to freak out, I'll step in right away and remedy the situation. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

** (1) The change of tense from past to present was intentional, since we've reached where Sabrina is in this time.**

** (2)Dissasociative Identity Disorder is a fancy way of saying Multiple Personality Disorder.**

** Did you all enjoy my new chapter? I hope so! To my new readers, I say "Welcome!" To my old readers, I say "Welcome back!" To all of my readers, I say, "Woohoo, now I can start putting up new stuff on this story, are you as excited as I am!?" Probably not. Anyway, I know this chapter was kind of boring, lots of dialogue, not much action, and Chase was sort of OOC, but I honestly think that's what his response would be toward someone he didn't know very well. Now, just a warning: high chance of ChaseXLeo later on, if you don't like it, you may leave now. Right! See you guys next time! Byee~~!**


	3. Just Before School

**Hello, lovelies! Wow, it has been a **_**LOOOONG **_**time, hasn't it? Nonetheless, I am back, however temporarily! Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now, I've been having quite a bit more free time, but it's not looking likely, so I do apologise for that. Anyway, I'm here now, and that's all that matters! So, without further ado... Onward! Enjoy!**

True to his word, Chase has kept my secret this past week, and I've actually settled in really nicely. Leo turned out to be really fun, and has participated in many a shenanigan with Adam and me; Bree's realised that I don't like the mall and has settled for just having conversations about cute boys; Donald hasn't asked any more about my bionics, simply making me a mission suit and getting me in on training; and Tasha's let me completely take over cleaning house.

Sadly, the fun's about to end. Summer vacation ends today, and I get to join the others at Mission Creek High in only thirty minutes. Maybe it won't go too badly, since Chase will be there to keep an eye on me. He's turning out to be my favourite person here, though he's a bit uptight for my taste, but Adam's there for when I need a break, so it turns out okay.

Okay, checklist for morning preparation: shower, check; teeth and hair brushed, check; clothes on, check; shoes on the correct feet, check; backpack full of school supplies, check. I'm missing something, I think... What is it? Oh, I'm sure it can't be too important, if it's just slipped my mind. Straightening my headband, I turn to leave my room, instantly coming face-to-face with my pill bottle; I've only been taking my Obsessive Compulsive Disorder medication since coming here. I hurriedly take the lid off and swallow one before closing it again and throwing the bottle into my dresser drawer.

"Don't want anyone to find it.." I mutter almost silently before opening the door and nearly jumping out of my skin. "Leo! Oh my gosh, you scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry, but we're about to leave for school. I was making sure you weren't backing out," he really does look apologetic for freaking me out, but I'm a highly jumpy person, so it wasn't really his fault.

"Backing out? I wouldn't dream of it! I love school!" I smile and close my door behind me, following him downstairs.

"Gah, you sound like Chase! School isn't fun for normal people! Someone back me up here!" he throws his hands up in annoyance at the responses he receives.

"I'm sure that it would be much less fun if they didn't have corn dogs!" Adam jumps in first.

"Are you joking? Do you know how many cute boys have transferred to Mission Creek in the past month?" I felt a small pang in my chest at Bree's response. Uh oh. That can't turn out well.

"School is the greatest place I've ever been! All of those people that I can prove my intellectual superiority over? Great!" The others groaned at Chase's answer.

"Oh, don't be so cocky, Chase. Remember that I have a bionic brain now, too! I'm just as smart as you, if not smarter," I grin as the realisation of that truth dawns on him.

"Oh my gosh, Sabrina, you have to beat him at everything! Prove that girls are superior to boys in every way!" Bree and I laugh as the boys sputter out half-sentences indignantly.

"Whatever, Bree, we're totally better than you," Chase begins.

"Yeah, 'cause we have chest hair!" Adam shoots a sideways look at Chase. "Well, most of us. "Ooh look, toast!" Leo joins Bree and me in our laughter as Chase stalks away grumbling.

"Come on, kids, we've got to get going if you want to make it on time!" Tasha comes downstairs and we all head for the door, Adam trailing toast crumbs and Chase still looking annoyed, which just triggered a whole new wave of laughter that Chase and Adam eventually joined, and lasted the entire drive to school, but by the time we go inside we've managed to collect ourselves enough to be able to breathe.

"Well if it isn't Dooley and the Davenfreaks! Who's your friend, Dooley?" The coarse-sounding voice is followed by simultaneous groans from each of my newfound siblings.

"Perry, it's the first day of school, and it hasn't even started yet! Why can't you leave us alone?" Bree, Adam and Chase nodded agreeably at Leo's question.

"Because all that I aim for in life is making your lives miserable. So who's the new freak?" I open my mouth to introduce myself, but a familiar voice cuts through the open air.

"Run, losers! Three miles before school every day, just because I feel like it!" Oh. No. Oh no.

"Oh my freaking gosh, NO!" I only realise I've said this aloud when pretty much everyone in the general vicinity turns to stare at me. "I, uh..."

Chase instantly jumps in with a save: "Really, Sabrina, it's the first day of school, stop worrying about next month's homework. You can always copy mine."

"Oh, thanks, Chase. But, I have to go. Right now. So... Bye!" I turn to run, only to come face-to-face with someone I haven't seen in years. "Trent."

**HAHAHA, CLIFFHANGERS! THE STUFF OF KIKI! I love pulling those on you guys. I bet it gets on your nerves, though... Who am I kidding? I don't care! HAHAHA! Oh my gosh, I'm so tired... It's midnight, and I started this chapter at about nine. Two and a half hours, that's the longest I've ever spent on one, so you people better appreciate it! I'm just kidding. At least, about the appreciating part. It really did take forever. Okay, now I'm just rambling, so I'm going to stop now, and say HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYEE~~!**


	4. The Confusion

**Hey guys! This is kind of an important A/N, since I have NEWS! I'M IN A COSPLAY GROUP ON YOUTUBE, YAY! We go by Fandom Convergence, and we're going to be doing all kinds of cosplays, from Hetalia to Lab Rats! Please go look at that if you like my story(s). That is all, so ENJOY!**

"I still can't believe you know Trent. That guy's been picking on me for years, and them for almost a year," Leo has said this about six times now, and I'm currently at a point where I really want to punch him in the mouth to make him shut up.

"Leo, do us a favour and shut up," Chase has been coming to my rescue more and more often lately, I guess because we're kind of becoming friends. The closest to friends I'll allow myself to be with someone, anyway. We can almost read each other's minds. Not completely, of course, but we're working on unlocking that bionic ability, because that would be fantastic to have, am I right?

Leo sends Chase a look of mock hurt. In the meantime..

"Explain to me why we're walking home, when we get driven to school in the mornings, please," This is actually very confusing to me, Tasha is usually off work by now, and Donald works at home, so they're both available.

"Because when we don't have missions directly after schools, Mr. Davenport thinks that walking home is good exercise, so we don't get lazy or something like that. But that's fine with me, on days when I'm not wearing heels, of course," Bree explains, actually not on her phone for once.

_'Lame,'_ I think to myself.

"I'll say," Chase says out of nowhere, causing the rest of us to look at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You'll say what?" Adam asks confusedly.

"That having to walk home is lame, like Sabrina just said. Duh."

"Chase, I didn't say that." I reply, stopping in my tracks, the others following my example.

"Then who did?"

"No, Chase, you don't get it. I didn't say that." For the smartest guy in the world, he's really slow. "Chase, I didn't say it, I thought it!"

"Thought.. We did it?"

"We did it!"

"Wait, did what?" This time it's Leo's turn to be confused, as Chase and I celebrate by dancing badly (on purpose) and then hugging.

"Telepathy, Leo! Telepathy!" Leo and Bree stare in confusion at my yelling.

"Telepathy? Reading minds? Chase can read minds now?!" Leo looks absolutely terrified at the prospect of this being a thing. I wonder why..

"Do it again, Chase. Read something else." Bree seems wary about the entire thing, not scared like Leo or confused like Adam. Chase looks like he's concentrating for a moment.

"I can't. I don't know how." Leo instantly looks relieved, but Chase looks like someone just told him they hated his favourite book, which is totally not Harry Potter related.

_'Come on, Chase, you can do it..!'_ I watch him, believing that he really can.

"No, I can't, S- Your lips didn't move. You just thought that. We got it wrong. I can't read minds. I can read your mind." Well that's an issue.

"Well can you read his?" Adam seems to have caught up in the conversation.

"I don't actually know. We weren't working on unlocking any of my bio-" Leo has the gall to interrupt me.

"Marcus! How's it going, Buddy?" Oh. Well, I guess we don't want to reveal our bionics. But who's Marcus? I turn around and come face-to-face with someone I've never seen before.

_'Holy shit, he's attractive.'_ Chase whips his head around to look at me in disbelief._ 'Don't give me that look, I didn't invite you into my head.'_

_'You could at least make it less obvious, and stop staring at him.'_ It's my turn to give Chase a surprised look.

I clear my throat. "Uh, hi. I'm Sabrina. Sabrina My- Dav- Sabrina. Let's just stick with Sabrina."

"Well, hello Sabrina Who-Doesn't-Know-Her-Last-Name. I'm Marcus. I'll keep my last name to myself too, then, eh?" Marcus gives me an amused look. "So is there any reason that you guys are standing outside my house, or no?"

"Wha- This is your house? And no, Chase and Sabrina were just talking and stopped randomly." Leo answers before I get a chance to.

"Yes, this is my house. I'll see you guys later, okay?" After a chorus of "okay" in various forms, he turns and walks up the driveway, and we continue our own walk home.

_'I can't believe you.'_

_'What, are you jealous?'_

_'What? Of course not!'_

"Well, you're certainly acting like it. And if you would take a moment to get over your ego, you might realise that we just had a conversation in our heads. Which, by the way, is how it works. We've somehow managed to open a connection in our chips that allows us to read each other's minds. But since you want to act like a jerk about the whole thing with Marcus, you can just sod off!" I storm into the house, leaving Chase to think about what I just said. Having done that, I go up to my bedroom and lock myself in there for a bit, shutting off my bionics and going to sleep.

_**~Meanwhile, with Chase~**_

"I don't even understand what her problem is, I didn't do anything wrong!" I really am confused. I don't understand how she's offended. It's a new feeling for me, not knowing something. I don't know how to cope with it.

"Well, how did the conversation go?" I really wish I had someone other than Leo to talk to about this. Maybe Bree.

"Well, she thought something about how attractive Marcus is, I told her to stop staring, she asked if I was jealous, I said no. Then she got all mad at me! That was it!"

"Yes, well, I'm confused too."

"You're both hopeless," Bree finally looks up from her homework. "Chase, she _wants _you to be jealous."

"What? I don't get it." I really don't.

"And you're one of the two smartest people in the world.." Bree sighs. "Chase, you're her brother, technically. Not to mention the closest thing that she has to a friend, as far as I've noticed. She wants you to be jealous. She wants you to be protective. She wants to know that you care enough to sit whatever guy she crushes on down and tell them not to break her heart. Bionic superhuman or not, she's a girl. One that needs a brother more than a friend in this particular instance." Leo and I both stare at her.

"You got that from a conversation we had in our heads that was less than thirty words? How do girls work?!"

"I really don't know, man. I'm as confused as you are." And he looks it. Damned adorable face that I can barely stand to look at…

"You're both hopeless," Bree repeats. "And I'm done here." She stands and walks out of the lab, leaving me alone with Leo. Great.

**And that's my newest chapter for Bio Girl, hope you guys enjoyed! Go check out my YouTube cosplay group, Fandom Convergence! Byee~!**


	5. The Confrontation

**Hiya everybody! It's me again! How are you today? I am well, thanks for asking! Right, I wanted to say "Thank you!" to the person who left a question on my Q&amp;A, and all of the subscribers who might have come from here! YOU ARE AWESOME! The Q&amp;A itself should be up in a few days, we have just a few more things we want to get up before that goes up, in case more people want to leave questions. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

_**~~~~Leo's POV~~~~**_

__So, ever since that whole run-in with Marcus and the mind-reading thing, both Chase and Sabrina have been acting really weird, and I'm making it my newest mission to find out what their issues are. That, and prove Marcus is evil, but that can wait! So, right now I'm going through Sabrina's room on the pretense that I've lost a notebook from school. Yes, I know it's immoral and wrong and everything, but something's off with her, just like with Marcus, I know it!

I've been in here for five minutes, and the only suspicious thing I can find is this dresser drawer that's either locked or jammed. If I could just find a way to get it open… I proceed to pull on it with all my strength (don't laugh, I'm tough!) until it finally crashes open with a loud _bang!_ Luckily, Adam's the only one home other than me, so no one's going to come to investigate. I look inside the drawer and see nothing but a little bottle of pills.

"What's this?" I pull it out and read the label. "Alarzapan*? What's that? Something doesn't seem right here…" I put the bottle back and close the drawer, feeling relieved when it closes all the way. "Good, I didn't break it."

"Leo? Where are you?" Suddenly Chase's voice sounds from downstairs. Oh no, he's home! Wait, maybe that's a good thing. I can ask him what this Alarzapan stuff is.

"I'm upstairs; I'll be down in a moment." Closing Sabrina's door carefully as I leave, I head downstairs to see Chase in the kitchen and Adam nowhere to be seen.

"There you are. Where's Adam?"

"I'm not sure. He was on the couch playing a game when I went upstairs. What are you doing home so early anyway?"

"The book club I was trying to start? No one else showed up for the meeting, so I just decided to come home. Might as well give up on it, no one's interested." Poor Chase, he actually looks really upset about it..

"I'll join your book club." Wait, who said that? Oh. I did. Great..

"You will?"

"Sure, it can be just the two of us. And maybe someone will join later." The look on his face makes it entirely worth it. "Anyway, how are things with Sabrina?" And I've ruined his mood.

"She's still being weird. I don't know what her problem is, but it'll be resolved soon, I hope. Bree's talking to her."

"Well that's good news. One moody teenage girl in this house is enough. We don't need two. On another note, have you ever heard of Alarzapan?" By the way he just tensed up, I'd say he has.

"Where did you hear about that?"

"What is it?"

"Where did you learn about it, Leo?" I've never heard his voice sound like this before, it's kind of frightening.

"Th-there was a bottle with that label on it in Sabrina's room." Chase turns and looks at me so fast, I'm scared he's going to get whiplash for a moment. Then I'm just scared in general because his expression? Absolutely terrifying. It almost makes me want to go to school..

"_What?!_" Luckily I don't have to answer, because the front door opens at that exact moment and the girl of the hour walks in.

"Hey Chase, Leo, what's-"

"Why do you have Alarzapan?" Chase interrupts her, and she stops in her tracks instantaneously.

_**~~~~Sabrina's POV~~~~**_

He knows? How could he possibly know? Did he go through my room? This isn't good.. "I don't have Alarzapan! Why would I? _How _would I? It's illegal in the United States!"

"That's a good question. How did you get it? Where have you been?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. You have illegal drugs in your dresser? Why? What are they used for?" Leo. I should have known.

"Alarzapan in an extremely powerful pain killer. Take enough of that stuff, and you wouldn't be able to feel it if you got shot three times in the heart. It was outlawed in the U.S. almost ten years ago because it is so powerful. A person on Alarzapan can't be stopped, they can't be hurt, and they become addicted after only one use. Withdrawal from the medication is hard, and painful. Most people didn't even make it through the withdrawal symptoms. They died. So how did you come into contact with it?" Chase's explanation is hard to listen to, because I know that he and Leo are judging me. Leo's becoming increasingly horrified, and Chase is obviously pissed.

"Chase, I can explain. It isn't what it-" He interrupts me again before I can explain.

"Do you even have OCD?"

"Of course! I didn't lie about that!" He looks so disappointed…

"Somehow, I don't quite believe you." Just like that, I've lost the only friend I've ever had. I can see it in his eyes before he shakes his head in disgust and walks away.

***Alarzapan is entirely made up. Completely; 100%. At least as far as I know.**

** Right, so that didn't really go as I'd planned it, but it will work. See you guys later!**


End file.
